Dinner with Arthur
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: What happens when you mix Arthur on a date with Alfred, a certain Frenchman sitting a few tables away, and butter?


**I hope enjoy this story! Happy Reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...**

* * *

Crap!_ He's too busy looking at that blasted Canadian to even notice that I'm here._

"-Artie_?_

"What did you say?" Arthur asked, breaking out of his trance.

"I said, do you want any bread?" the American repeated, offering the roll in his hand.

"Yeah, sure," the Brit replied, taking the bread. He glanced back at the Frenchman across the restaurant just in time to see him eating his bread seductively, making the violet-eyed boy blush. _Oh, so what? He thinks he so sexy just because he's eating bread! It has carbs you bloody idiot! It'll make you fat, and no one will think you're so sexy anymore, will they? So go on, keep on devouring that roll while I sit here watching you slowing eating your way to your own demise!_ The Englishman chuckled causing Alfred to look at him quizzically.

"What's so funny?" the dirty blond inquired.

"Nothing," the green-eyed man lied, looking back at his date.

"Okay, well as I was saying before, I am a hero because I not only defeat villains on a daily basis, but I also..." Arthur nodded, trying to focus on what the man was saying, but too busy at staring at the frog, and ended up tuning him out._ He really does look sexy eating that bread, the way his tongue mo-no, stop thinking about it. I just wish that he would look at me and realize that I'm here. What do I have to do to get his attention? I know! I'll just eat my bread the same way he is! Wait, no, I can't do that. If he sees me doing that, he'll just think I'm copying him. I got it! I'll lick the butter off of my bread in a seductive manner. That'll be sexy, right? And it's a hundred percent different from he was doing. _

"Can you pass me the butter?" the Brit asked, interrupting Alfred's monologue about his heroicness.

"Um, yeah, sure," The American said, handing the dairy product to the dirty blond. "Anyway, so back to me..."

"Uh huh," the Englishman uttered, smothering his bread with butter. _Okay, just lick the roll, it shouldn't be that hard to make it appealing._ He pressed all of his tongue firmly down on the bottom of his bread and starting rotating it so he could lick off all the butter. He stopped when he noticed his date looking at him strangely. He scanned around the room and found the majority of the restaurant staring at him like he had two heads.

"What? Never seen a man eat before?" he exclaimed, causing everybody to look back down at their table. "That's what I thought." _Okay, so that didn't work. Wait, I know what I could do. _Arthur stuffed the roll in his mouth, holding the bottom of it between his fingers. He then proceeded to take it out off his mouth slowly, sucking all the butter off on the way, making a weird kind of moaning sound as he did so. When he looked around the restaurant this time, he saw that everyone(except for the frog who was too busy with his date to notice) was eyeing him suspiciously._ So, I'm guessing that wasn't as sexy as I was hoping to be, _he thought when a waiter approached him.

"Are you alright, sir? Is there anything I can get you?" the man asked him curiously as ne blocked his view of Francis.

"No, I am not alright! I am trying to enjoy my date and you're interrupting it. Please leave," the Brit said, motioning for the server to go away.

"Okay, if you say so." The waiter quickly left to attend at another table. The green-eyed man was about to come up with more ideas to get the Frenchman to look at him, when he noticed that people were still staring at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to be even uncomfortable and making them pay attention to their food once more. Except for this one table, where this boy actually took out his phone and took a picture. The kid looked up when he was satisfied with his photo and yelled, "Thanks! I was debating whether or not I could take it, but since you said we could, I kind of figured it was alright!" The boy smiled, then looked back down at his menu. _What the bloody hell? Did he honestly just take a picture of me?_

"Hey, are you okay? You're acting stranger than usual," Alfred asked, making Arthur turn his attention back on his date.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Kay, so as I was saying be-"

"Excuse me," a man interrupted, advancing towards the table.

"I already told you, I'm okay. There's no need to keep on interrupting my date," the Englishman said irritated.

"Oh no, I'm not asking you if you're okay. In fact, I'm the owner of this restaurant, and I've been getting a few complaints from some of the customers here."

"Well, they just need to mind their own business!" Arthur shouted, making sure everyone could hear him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you and your date to leave."

"Well I never! Just because some of us don't eat bread the regular way, we deserve to be kicked out? That means you all are prejudice against me, making everybody here a terrorist. And I for one, don't like to dine with terrorists anyway! Let's go Alfred!" The British man swiftly got up from seat and started to

"Yeah!" the American agreed, jumping up from his seat. "And jokes on you, since you're kicking us out that means we don't have to pay for anything!"

"That wouldn't change anything ," the owner explained. "You guys didn't eat anything yet. In fact, you didn't even order your drinks yet."

"What about the bread?"

"It's complimentary."

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I take then, will you?" The bespeckled man quickly took the bread basket and ran after his date. "Come on Artie! Let's blow this joint!"

As soon as the Englishman was about to open the door, he heard a familiar voice call out his name behind him.

"Arthur? Is that you?" The Brit turned around to see Francis looking at him quizzically.

"Oh so now you see me? Right after I call everyone a terrorist? Why am I not surprised? You only care when it somehow involves you! Well, it's too late for that! I'm leaving." He quickly shoved the open and left the dining establishment.

"Artie has officially left the building!" the American exclaimed, following his date outside. "Peace out, suckers!"


End file.
